


【温湛】关上车门系好安全带

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【温湛】关上车门系好安全带

“唔。。”烛火摇曳的幽闭密室内，绑着一位衣不蔽体的少年，他嘴里塞着布帕，四肢大敞地躺在床榻上，一双眼睛哭的又湿又肿，可怜巴巴地望着逐渐靠近的尊上，稍扭了扭腰肢。

支支吾吾的呻吟声传入耳内，听得温若寒更加兴奋。他走上前，用粗糙指腹抚过少年微烫的脸颊，瞧着对方眼角下的红晕，故作爱怜地将那条布帕抽出，自然是沾满了津液。

“嗯。。哈，哈。。”好不容易重新获得呼吸权，蓝湛微张着小嘴，面颊涨的通红。不久前，他被温若寒下了药拖到这里，身上衣物也被扒得松垮，亵裤，则是完全褪去了。

此时，屋子里除了温若寒，还有站在一旁看好戏的温晁。色眯眯的眼睛不会放过面前少年任何一处地带：遮掩在白衣下的雪肌，微微泛出淡粉，胸前两点红萸被捏的肿胀，两条修长玉腿分开搭在被褥上，使得那隐秘地带一览无余。

蓝湛身形纤长，却又不显得孱弱，他双手紧紧攥着床单，结实的臂膀发狠，似要将身下布料撕破。

“唔。。哈。。”温若寒掐住蓝湛下巴，把人低垂着的脑袋抬起，对着那薄巧的唇瓣吻了上去，夺取少年特有的檀香气息。滋滋水声揉进急促的呼吸声中，蓝湛伸出双臂环住了温若寒脖颈，将人带了下来，逐渐沉浸在炽热的拥吻中。软舌互相勾着交缠，鼻梁骨紧紧相贴，温若寒趁少年吻的忘我时，右手从乳尖游走到肚脐，再往下，猛地捏住了胀挺的玉茎。

“唔。唔。。”唇齿间勾出晶莹银丝，蓝湛吃吃望着面前人，浅眸微睁。感觉身下宝贝被抚慰的狠了，他抓住温若寒手腕，喃喃道，“轻点，受不住了。。”

“舒服吗？”啃咬着身下人胸脯，温若寒一手掐住蓝湛腰肢，一手握住那根稚嫩的玉茎，迅速撸动起来，愈来愈快。

“唔，嗯。。”未过多时，蓝湛闷喘声愈发沉重急促，最终尽数释放在了温若寒掌心。他面泛桃色，微微轻喘着，呵气如兰，双腿渐渐分开，同往常一样缠上了温若寒腰肢，示以最魅惑的邀请。

“乖，今晚，让晁儿也来宠幸你。”温若寒握住蓝湛足腕，举着人双腿让其臀部翘起，指尖探入那处幽壑，又碾又摩，听着断断续续的求饶声，手上力道也逐渐加重。

“唔，嗯，不要。。”被人玩弄着后臀，蓝湛往上挺过腰肢，忿恼地将温若寒拽了下来，喃喃道，“不要他。。”

然而，不等蓝湛拒绝，温若寒便将人抱起，让少年面对着自己坐了下来。含光君双腿分开，屈着膝盖，耻骨紧贴着男人小腹靠下，害羞地咬牙搂住了尊主后背。

“唔。。”感觉被人掐住双臀，微抬了起来，蓝湛闷着嗓子叫喘几声后，突然昂起脑袋，痛苦又享受地大喊出声，白皙脖子显出完美诱人的弧形曲线，喉结微微转动。温若寒将性器挤了进去，他留恋于温热内壁吮吸肉棒的快感，将腿上不停抽搐的人儿抱的更紧了。

此时，得到父亲旨意的温晁，自然是快步走了过去。他见蓝湛被下迷药后，一副任人采撷的模样，不禁咽了咽口水，二话不说便褪去了亵裤。

粗长的紫黑肉棒，一下子跳了出来。

“父亲，这。。”看着蓝湛坐在温若寒腿间起伏，温晁有些不知所措。他走上前几步，注视着蓝湛渗出汗液的光滑后背，以及被揉的通红的臀肉，不禁有几分垂涎。伴随着滋滋水声与叫喘声，两人交合处一览无余，粉嫩的小穴吞吐着粗长肉棒，被撑的满满当当，随着一次比一次深入的抽插，逐渐带出了泛黄的透明液体。

“晁儿，蓝二公子被我干出不少淫水，不若，你试试看能否进来？”温若寒搂着身上软成一滩水的人儿，不怀好意地笑着，他扶着蓝湛腰肢，将人屁股稍微抬起，让那处含着大棒的蜜穴正对向自己儿子。

“是，父亲。”有些激动和好奇，温晁走上前，将肉棒抵在穴口。与自己父亲的性器相贴，他多少有些不好意思，哆嗦道：“感觉塞不进去。”

“唔，嗯。。”蓝湛扭了扭腰，宣泄着不满情绪。

在父亲的指引下，温晁小心翼翼地将肉棒挤入，一点点撑开蜜穴缝隙，折腾了半晌才彻底挤进去。

这个过程对蓝湛来说，太疼了，简直是折磨。他牙齿紧咬住温若寒肩膀，任由父子二人摆弄着自己下体，失去神智，心智也在一点点被磨损，最终只得呢喃着喘息，恳求停下。

少年原本紧致的后穴褶皱，被两根肉棒撑开后近乎撕裂，伴随着愈发急促的摩擦，除了肠液更掺杂入丝丝鲜血，异物持续顶入又拔出，难受的直让人腹部绞痛。

“唔。。呃呃。。”伴随着性事进行，温晁也不顾及礼仪廉耻，正如温若寒不在乎把自己的小娘与儿子分享一样，父子俩皆是被色欲迷昏了头脑。温晁坐在温若寒膝盖处，肉棒狠狠顶入蓝湛体内，最开始特别紧，和父亲的一同抽插，都有些困难。然而渐渐的，穴口终于是适应了入侵尺寸，勉强吞吐着，微微抽搐。

蓝湛逐渐疲软下来，连喊都喊不动了，他被温晁亲过肩膀和后背，被温若寒啃咬着嘴巴和脸蛋儿，迷迷糊糊中只剩下残破的意识。半晌后，感觉体内持续涌入大量精液，蓝湛瘫倒在床上，被人抬起双腿，折磨的狼狈不堪的穴口依旧含着男人肉棒。

“瞧你吃的，肚子都鼓了。”温若寒揉了揉蓝湛被精液注的鼓鼓的小腹，这才和温晁一起缓缓退了出来，调侃道，“以后，你就专门服侍温某和晁儿。”

“不要。。唔。。”蓝湛话还没说完，冷不防被人箍住脑袋，随后，腥臭的肉棒撑开薄唇，塞入了少年的嘴巴里，来回顶弄，伴随着深喉，激的少年本就哭肿了的眼睛，又在不停流泪。

“呃。。”看着父亲在强迫继母口侍，温晁心满意足地揉上了蓝湛满是红印的身躯，捏着人乳尖把玩，掌心抚过光滑如玉的肌肤，一寸也不肯放过。他用指尖，轻而易举地探入对方身下穴口，抠弄着浊液，又按又捏。

蓝湛感觉自己像个娃娃，被人抱着舔弄，肚子里灌满对方的浊液。然而他无力反抗，也反抗不了，药效夺走了少年的理智，也夺走了他的羞耻心，逐渐沦为彻头彻尾的玩物。

也许他人不曾想过，平日里端庄雅正的蓝小娘，竟然可以夜里在床上，同时服侍父子二人，并且几乎未有任何反抗。沉沦和堕落，不过如此。

折腾到了半夜，温若寒才让温晁回房。他将歪着脑袋已然入睡的蓝湛抱起来，沉着步伐走进浴池。浴池内，水声潺潺，尊主冷眼望过满脸情欲的蓝湛，用清水洗去了小娘脸上的污浊，又去亲对方通红的鼻尖。

“唔。。啊，温若寒！”卯时，蓝湛昏着脑袋醒了过来，脑袋胀的疼痛，越想越害怕。他攥紧拳头锤打身边人，见尊主不醒，干脆去捏对方鼻子，双腿不停蹬着，最终将被子踢下了床榻。

蓝小娘把自己抱的紧紧的，那些让人害怕的场景似乎仍历历在目：温若寒对他下药，逼他同侍二人，还说以后会一直这样。他心里恨，却因迷药，不得不扭着腰谄媚讨好，完全无法扭转局势。

“你做什么？”终是被吵醒，温若寒把不安分的蓝湛搂紧，心平气和地安抚道，“又生气了？”

“温若寒！”蓝湛咬紧牙，一双眼睛狠狠瞪着对方，半晌才憋出话来，“昨晚为何要对忘机下药，为何要。。。”

“下药？”被问的懵了，温若寒摸了摸蓝湛额头，疑惑道，“昨日你发烧，温某都没碰过你，何来下药？喂你苦药还差不多。”

“唔。。什么。。”蓝湛晃了晃脑袋，没忍住又是一拳锤上对方胸口，忿忿道，“不记得了。。”

“你是发烧发的糊涂了？还是巴不得温某对你下药？”亲了亲怀里人温热的额头，温若寒拍着蓝湛后背，冷冷道，“不过昨日入寝后，你倒是自觉，两条腿一直夹着温某。”

“什么。。”蓝湛终于是有些意识到了，自己好像冤枉温若寒了，脑海里那些画面，好像。。。

好像是梦里的。  
“唔。。”烛火摇曳的幽闭密室内，绑着一位衣不蔽体的少年，他嘴里塞着布帕，四肢大敞地躺在床榻上，一双眼睛哭的又湿又肿，可怜巴巴地望着逐渐靠近的尊上，稍扭了扭腰肢。

支支吾吾的呻吟声传入耳内，听得温若寒更加兴奋。他走上前，用粗糙指腹抚过少年微烫的脸颊，瞧着对方眼角下的红晕，故作爱怜地将那条布帕抽出，自然是沾满了津液。

“嗯。。哈，哈。。”好不容易重新获得呼吸权，蓝湛微张着小嘴，面颊涨的通红。不久前，他被温若寒下了药拖到这里，身上衣物也被扒得松垮，亵裤，则是完全褪去了。

此时，屋子里除了温若寒，还有站在一旁看好戏的温晁。色眯眯的眼睛不会放过面前少年任何一处地带：遮掩在白衣下的雪肌，微微泛出淡粉，胸前两点红萸被捏的肿胀，两条修长玉腿分开搭在被褥上，使得那隐秘地带一览无余。

蓝湛身形纤长，却又不显得孱弱，他双手紧紧攥着床单，结实的臂膀发狠，似要将身下布料撕破。

“唔。。哈。。”温若寒掐住蓝湛下巴，把人低垂着的脑袋抬起，对着那薄巧的唇瓣吻了上去，夺取少年特有的檀香气息。滋滋水声揉进急促的呼吸声中，蓝湛伸出双臂环住了温若寒脖颈，将人带了下来，逐渐沉浸在炽热的拥吻中。软舌互相勾着交缠，鼻梁骨紧紧相贴，温若寒趁少年吻的忘我时，右手从乳尖游走到肚脐，再往下，猛地捏住了胀挺的玉茎。

“唔。唔。。”唇齿间勾出晶莹银丝，蓝湛吃吃望着面前人，浅眸微睁。感觉身下宝贝被抚慰的狠了，他抓住温若寒手腕，喃喃道，“轻点，受不住了。。”

“舒服吗？”啃咬着身下人胸脯，温若寒一手掐住蓝湛腰肢，一手握住那根稚嫩的玉茎，迅速撸动起来，愈来愈快。

“唔，嗯。。”未过多时，蓝湛闷喘声愈发沉重急促，最终尽数释放在了温若寒掌心。他面泛桃色，微微轻喘着，呵气如兰，双腿渐渐分开，同往常一样缠上了温若寒腰肢，示以最魅惑的邀请。

“乖，今晚，让晁儿也来宠幸你。”温若寒握住蓝湛足腕，举着人双腿让其臀部翘起，指尖探入那处幽壑，又碾又摩，听着断断续续的求饶声，手上力道也逐渐加重。

“唔，嗯，不要。。”被人玩弄着后臀，蓝湛往上挺过腰肢，忿恼地将温若寒拽了下来，喃喃道，“不要他。。”

然而，不等蓝湛拒绝，温若寒便将人抱起，让少年面对着自己坐了下来。含光君双腿分开，屈着膝盖，耻骨紧贴着男人小腹靠下，害羞地咬牙搂住了尊主后背。

“唔。。”感觉被人掐住双臀，微抬了起来，蓝湛闷着嗓子叫喘几声后，突然昂起脑袋，痛苦又享受地大喊出声，白皙脖子显出完美诱人的弧形曲线，喉结微微转动。温若寒将性器挤了进去，他留恋于温热内壁吮吸肉棒的快感，将腿上不停抽搐的人儿抱的更紧了。

此时，得到父亲旨意的温晁，自然是快步走了过去。他见蓝湛被下迷药后，一副任人采撷的模样，不禁咽了咽口水，二话不说便褪去了亵裤。

粗长的紫黑肉棒，一下子跳了出来。

“父亲，这。。”看着蓝湛坐在温若寒腿间起伏，温晁有些不知所措。他走上前几步，注视着蓝湛渗出汗液的光滑后背，以及被揉的通红的臀肉，不禁有几分垂涎。伴随着滋滋水声与叫喘声，两人交合处一览无余，粉嫩的小穴吞吐着粗长肉棒，被撑的满满当当，随着一次比一次深入的抽插，逐渐带出了泛黄的透明液体。

“晁儿，蓝二公子被我干出不少淫水，不若，你试试看能否进来？”温若寒搂着身上软成一滩水的人儿，不怀好意地笑着，他扶着蓝湛腰肢，将人屁股稍微抬起，让那处含着大棒的蜜穴正对向自己儿子。

“是，父亲。”有些激动和好奇，温晁走上前，将肉棒抵在穴口。与自己父亲的性器相贴，他多少有些不好意思，哆嗦道：“感觉塞不进去。”

“唔，嗯。。”蓝湛扭了扭腰，宣泄着不满情绪。

在父亲的指引下，温晁小心翼翼地将肉棒挤入，一点点撑开蜜穴缝隙，折腾了半晌才彻底挤进去。

这个过程对蓝湛来说，太疼了，简直是折磨。他牙齿紧咬住温若寒肩膀，任由父子二人摆弄着自己下体，失去神智，心智也在一点点被磨损，最终只得呢喃着喘息，恳求停下。

少年原本紧致的后穴褶皱，被两根肉棒撑开后近乎撕裂，伴随着愈发急促的摩擦，除了肠液更掺杂入丝丝鲜血，异物持续顶入又拔出，难受的直让人腹部绞痛。

“唔。。呃呃。。”伴随着性事进行，温晁也不顾及礼仪廉耻，正如温若寒不在乎把自己的小娘与儿子分享一样，父子俩皆是被色欲迷昏了头脑。温晁坐在温若寒膝盖处，肉棒狠狠顶入蓝湛体内，最开始特别紧，和父亲的一同抽插，都有些困难。然而渐渐的，穴口终于是适应了入侵尺寸，勉强吞吐着，微微抽搐。

蓝湛逐渐疲软下来，连喊都喊不动了，他被温晁亲过肩膀和后背，被温若寒啃咬着嘴巴和脸蛋儿，迷迷糊糊中只剩下残破的意识。半晌后，感觉体内持续涌入大量精液，蓝湛瘫倒在床上，被人抬起双腿，折磨的狼狈不堪的穴口依旧含着男人肉棒。

“瞧你吃的，肚子都鼓了。”温若寒揉了揉蓝湛被精液注的鼓鼓的小腹，这才和温晁一起缓缓退了出来，调侃道，“以后，你就专门服侍温某和晁儿。”

“不要。。唔。。”蓝湛话还没说完，冷不防被人箍住脑袋，随后，腥臭的肉棒撑开薄唇，塞入了少年的嘴巴里，来回顶弄，伴随着深喉，激的少年本就哭肿了的眼睛，又在不停流泪。

“呃。。”看着父亲在强迫继母口侍，温晁心满意足地揉上了蓝湛满是红印的身躯，捏着人乳尖把玩，掌心抚过光滑如玉的肌肤，一寸也不肯放过。他用指尖，轻而易举地探入对方身下穴口，抠弄着浊液，又按又捏。

蓝湛感觉自己像个娃娃，被人抱着舔弄，肚子里灌满对方的浊液。然而他无力反抗，也反抗不了，药效夺走了少年的理智，也夺走了他的羞耻心，逐渐沦为彻头彻尾的玩物。

也许他人不曾想过，平日里端庄雅正的蓝小娘，竟然可以夜里在床上，同时服侍父子二人，并且几乎未有任何反抗。沉沦和堕落，不过如此。

折腾到了半夜，温若寒才让温晁回房。他将歪着脑袋已然入睡的蓝湛抱起来，沉着步伐走进浴池。浴池内，水声潺潺，尊主冷眼望过满脸情欲的蓝湛，用清水洗去了小娘脸上的污浊，又去亲对方通红的鼻尖。

“唔。。啊，温若寒！”卯时，蓝湛昏着脑袋醒了过来，脑袋胀的疼痛，越想越害怕。他攥紧拳头锤打身边人，见尊主不醒，干脆去捏对方鼻子，双腿不停蹬着，最终将被子踢下了床榻。

蓝小娘把自己抱的紧紧的，那些让人害怕的场景似乎仍历历在目：温若寒对他下药，逼他同侍二人，还说以后会一直这样。他心里恨，却因迷药，不得不扭着腰谄媚讨好，完全无法扭转局势。

“你做什么？”终是被吵醒，温若寒把不安分的蓝湛搂紧，心平气和地安抚道，“又生气了？”

“温若寒！”蓝湛咬紧牙，一双眼睛狠狠瞪着对方，半晌才憋出话来，“昨晚为何要对忘机下药，为何要。。。”

“下药？”被问的懵了，温若寒摸了摸蓝湛额头，疑惑道，“昨日你发烧，温某都没碰过你，何来下药？喂你苦药还差不多。”

“唔。。什么。。”蓝湛晃了晃脑袋，没忍住又是一拳锤上对方胸口，忿忿道，“不记得了。。”

“你是发烧发的糊涂了？还是巴不得温某对你下药？”亲了亲怀里人温热的额头，温若寒拍着蓝湛后背，冷冷道，“不过昨日入寝后，你倒是自觉，两条腿一直夹着温某。”

“什么。。”蓝湛终于是有些意识到了，自己好像冤枉温若寒了，脑海里那些画面，好像。。。

好像是梦里的。


End file.
